Eddie they're yours
by corahcoward
Summary: Based on the book series.20 years after NM the Cullens are in Rochester, New York and meet Four people. Little do they know, Three are closer than they think and one is last person on earth they want to see. What if Bella was pregnant when edward left? Victoria was there? do the Volturi step in? what will happen? i don't own any twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.


**I do NOT own twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

 **Renesmee's POV**

I hate my life, nothing but torture, but I can't die. Yet another day of high school in Rochester, New York, where it loves to rain. My alarm blares in my ear and I slowly open my eyes to face hell, yet again. In case you couldn't tell, I hate school quite strongly actually. I get dressed in an under armor grey tee shirt, black hoodie, black jeans, and grey converses.

I guess introductions are in order, my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I am a Vampire, I was a human-vampire hybrid but on my eighteenth birthday I underwent a fiery pain and became a full one. I have two brothers named Masen Rosett Cullen and Anthony Jasce Cullen who are also vamps like me. My brothers and I are on our own but we all have mates, sort of. My brother Masen is with Jane Volturi and I'm with Alec while Jasce, what we call Anthony, is with Heidi. We were all happy once but that all changed when Aro discovered what we were and pretty much banished us and it didn't help that all our mates said they lied about the fact that they loved us. So we never forget them, we wear stuff of theirs that they gave us. Alec gave me his Volturi Crest necklace, he has a spare, and both boys have their mates' Volturi crest rings that they wear on their left ring finger.

I have bronze ringlets that fall to my waist and I have these emerald green eyes, My Aunt Victoria says that I look like a female version of HIM, why did I get so unlucky? Masen is basically a male version of mom, with her brown hair and brown eyes, except he has slight bronze highlights. Jasce is the perfect mix, her brown eyes but HIS hair and the perfect combination of facial features. Unfortunately he got HIS crooked smile that makes all the girls fall for him, not that he cares. Masen is 6', Jasce is 5'11, and I am 4'6.

You might be wondering about the "gifts" we have. Well Jasce can control the elements and weather when he wants and Masen can hide us in more ways than one. Masen can block our scent, physical shield, make us invisible, and change our appearance. I'm the freak, exactly like my father I can read minds but I can also talk telepathically, control people sometimes but mostly just persuasion, I can mentally shield, and I can move things with my mind.

In case you couldn't guess, we all hate our father, more me and Jasce than Masen mainly because Masen is super forgiving but really protective. Masen is our spokesperson, he loves to read just like me, he can play guitar and piano, and he is amazing at photography. Jasce is the Jock of the group because he kicks butt at all sports but he has a huge temper, he can play drums, and he is awesome when it comes to cars. I'm the baby of the bunch but I am NOT a girly girl, I can kick butt in battle, I can play any instrument, I'm an amazing artist, and I love to read as well but unfortunately for me I also got that huge temper and my mom's stubbornness according to our Aunt Vicky.

When I get downstairs I see Jasce devouring some pancakes and Masen Reading his latest book, he loves classics, Wuthering Heights. Masen and Jasce are both in blue jeans, tee shirts, and hoodies with their vans. Masen has black vans while Jasce's are grey, Masen has a red hoodie while Jasce has a black one, and Masen is wearing a grey hoodie while Jasce's is red. I don't know why but they insist on coordinating a lot to convince people they are twins and that's the story, that they are twins and I'm their little sister but in reality we are triplets. All of us were born on September 11, 2006 and we had to burn our mom's body after we were born to hide the evidence, according to Aunt Vicky. If you aren't familiar with our Aunt, She hunted and was going to kill our mom but when she discovered she was pregnant, she took pity and helped give birth to us but mom was already dead before she could be changed. We recently moved back in with our Aunt to go to High School to get a feel on what's happening in society.

I know you might be thinking, you woke up? Well, yes. Technically we are still hybrids and can cry, eat, sleep, and blush but we have the enhanced senses of full vampires now. Right now our Aunt Vicky is on a hunting trip so we have the house to ourselves for the weekend, it's Friday and some new kids are starting today which is strange since it is Friday but whatever.

I grab a granola bar on my way outside and wait for Masen and Jasce by Masen's Black Volvo, It's almost as special to him as Jane. I set my messenger bag on the seat next to me as I wonder who the new kids are. I don't have to wonder long because as soon as I start, my brothers are in the car and Masen is driving to School. We pull into our parking spot and get out and as soon as we do, we smell Vampires, oh shit!

When Jasce growls I get curious but right now I'm only half paying attention to the world around me, just like every other day. I walk around the car and see THEM, I start to get pissed and I can tell it's affecting Jasper. Masen whisper yells, "Stop now" but I get aggravated and just walk into school. I decide to mentally shield Masen and Jasce from HIS "gift" and decide not to approach them but if they come anywhere near my family I WILL kill them. As I'm walking to my first class, I hear Masen yell. "Make a hole, watch out". Then I realize that Jasce is chasing him at human speed because Masen made the mistake of comparing Jasce's temper to HIM.

I sit in my first period English class, put in my Earbuds, and Zone out the world. I listen to my "School playlist" and completely ignore all the stares of the new kids and by now the teachers know not to bother with me.

 **Playlist**

Given up by Linkin Park

Demons by Imagine Dragons

Because of you by Kelly Clarkson

Fuckin Perfect by P!nk

Photograph by Ed Sheeran

Fight song by Rachel Platten

Flashlight by Jessie J

Can't hold us by Macklemore and Ray Lewis

For the love of a daughter by Demi Lovato

Warrior by Demi Lovato

True Love by Dove Cameron

I Just wanna run by The Downtown Fiction

Centuries by Fallout Boy

Immortals by Fallout Boy

Claire de Lune by Debussy

All was well in the world until the lunch bell rang and I could feel that something bad was about to happen.


End file.
